


Bathrooms and Sleeping Beauty

by Merkey666



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: I dont fucking know - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkey666/pseuds/Merkey666
Summary: Frank tells a story as to how he found out Mikey's secret before Mikey's own brother did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM DROWNING IN WORK BUT STILL I CARRY ON

Gerard: iffcu

Frank: what?

Gerard: fffcksdka

Frank: are you okay/having a stroke

Gerard: iimmmcoming ove r now

Frank: yeah okay. you do you, bro

Frank had dealt his fair share of weird shit before, so upon the first introduction of Gerard, he thought he was prepared. Gerard was a pretty strange guy, introverted mostly, pretty nerdy, lives in the basement kind of person. Frank was his own sort of weird too, and in contrast, the two weren’t too different. 

When they began to bond, things started off normally. People don’t like to share too much of themselves right off the bat, because that can lead to misunderstandings. Frank kept his secrets to himself, but watched in mirrored confidence as Gerard told him his entire life story. For a guy who lived alone most of the time, he really was quite charismatic. Fast forward three years, and Frank knew plenty about Gerard. He liked him a lot, loved him a little, but mostly he just laughed at him. 

The assortment of oddities that had been brought down upon Frank thanks to Gerard was more than enough for Frank, and he sometimes questioned his sanity, as most high schoolers do. At that moment, Frank’s eyes blanker than the sky during the day, there was a knock, a grunt, and then the alarm. 

“Why the f u c k hasn't he turned off his alarms yet?” Gerard grumbled, probably to himself. Frank’s lip jerked up and he sat up, rising like a corpse from a grave. Legs stayed down, head turning at a bad angle, the whole shebang. Gerard was silent for one dead ass moment as they stared at each other, until,

“Mikey and Pete are banging.”

“Yeah, and I’m in love with you, say something I don’t know,” Frank replied casually, draping his arm over the back of the couch. Gerard blinked for a split second, straight as a pin, white lip caught between two small sets of teeth. The alarm stopped. 

“Oh. I-“

“Merry Christmas, Gee... I’m joking!” Frank laughed, shaking his head as he laid back down on the couch, just as slowly as he had sat up. Frank’s eyes were shut, preventing him from seeing how Gerard’s eyes raked his chest up and down.

“My abs hurt just looking at you do that,” Gerard gulped, giving Frank a questionable and slightly uncomfortable look. 

“What abs?” Frank opened one eye and gave him an evil little smile. Gerard, being the child he clearly is, stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Fuck you asshole. W-wait… I came here because… Because my BROTHER is fucking PETE!” Gerard says as though he’s suddenly remembering this. Remembering it in the most sarcastic way. Frank was pretty sure that both of the Way brothers’s inner monologues were sarcastic in general. He shrugged a petty response to Gerard, who took that to offense. 

“Oh, come on, Frank! You can’t just… just… Hey, hold on. Did you say you already knew they were doing the do? If so, I’m not going to scream, as long as you tell me how you know. I’m Mikey’s older brother, I should be able to figure these things out for myself without walking in or some other horrifying experience,” Gerard huffed. Frank opened his other eye and gave Gerard a quick once over, which made for a very awkward moment immediately after. 

“You might be his older brother, but I’m his best friend. He just told me.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay yeah that was a total lie, I overheard Pete talking to Patrick and I confronted the both of them in the bathroom during fourth,” Frank said nonchalantly. Gerard took a moment to decide whether to believe him or call bs again, and the look on his face made it seem like he had an ultimatum at hand. 

“Okay, fine. How did that go?” Gerard sat down on the back of the couch, nearly squishing Frank’s fingers in the process. After getting his hands safely out of harm, Frank sat himself up and rubbed his brow. He tucked his legs in, criss cross applesauce, and began to regale the story.

~

“It happened like this: I was walking down the hall, and I heard Patrick whisper shouting, something he usually reserves for-“

“For Pete,” Gerard interrupted.

“Yeah. Then me, being the drama whore I am, went to my locker to be able to hear him better. Hearing someone yell at Pete is one of the few joys I have in this life, so it was okay that I was late to class…”

*  
*  
*

The lock on Frank’s locker clicked open silently, as to not alert Patrick. Although, if that was his intention, standing three feet away from him probably wasn’t the most inconspicuous move. He blamed it on the placing of his locker, not himself. Frank thought he was an excellent spy.

“When were you gonna tell me?” Patrick asked, looking at him so seriously that it hurt Frank not to smile. He didn’t know what’s going on but Patrick looked practically murderous and that was all that mattered. 

“Clearly, I was gonna tell you right now. Cause I did!” Frank stifled a laugh, and momentarily looked away as to not draw attention. He was still working on being secretive.

“Yeah, but what will Gerard say?” Patrick’s expression turned from disbelief to worry. Pete momentarily looked a little green, but covered it up with another smile. Suddenly Frank’s genuine interest spiked.

“Don’t worry about him. As long as Mikey is happy, Gerard is happy, right? That’s how it works with siblings,” Pete responded, shrugging.

“No, I don’t think that’s how it works at all. Besides, I think anybody would be more than a little concerned about you fucking their brother,” Patrick hissed a little above a whisper. Frank choked on air and looked away as quickly as possible. He continued to “cough" until he was around the bend and in an authentic full-on coughing fit, and only then did it occur that he never even shut his locker. 

***

“Hey Mikey,” Frank mumbled, shuffling past him in the bathroom. Frank now knew his deepest darkest secret, or what Frank hoped was his deepest darkest secret, and things were a little beyond awkward. The worst part, Frank thought undoubtedly, was that Mikey probably had no idea that Frank knew. 

“Hey.” If it were possible to make the scene even more awkward, there would’ve been crickets. Frank internally scoffed, 

Pete emerged, giving him a quick smile as he passed by. Frank tried not to turn around, but curiosity got the better of him. Before he stepped into the stall, he quickly peeked behind himself, but the only return he got was a very warranted glare from Pete in the mirror. It was a very evil glare, yet Frank still wasn’t sure if Pete even knew he knew, which twisted up his brain. He shook his head and entered the stall. His fingers were on the cold latch, there were whisperings from the sink where the other two hissed anxiously, and there was the buzzing of the gross lights overhead. 

In one rash decision, Frank leapt out of the stall, speed walked over to the door, clicked the lock shut and whirled around to face the others. Mikey opened his mouth, but Frank held up a finger and his stern looks and Mikey shut right up. 

“Before either of you say anything, I want you to know I won’t tell Gee anything if you don’t want me to. On the condition, you tell me what the fuck happened, m’kay? Mikey you’re my best friend, but loyalty is dead in our new age capitalistic society that’ll soon enough destroy all emotions and we will fall into the void. Pete, I don’t know you very well, I thrive on your misfortune, not to say I dislike you for any reason or another. Now we have it, the happy couple. Pretend I’m Doctor Phil, and I’m just overhearing you two talk. Okay, go.”

The silence was both overwhelming and ironic.

“Clearly you’ve already done enough overhearing,” Pete muttered bitterly, crossing his arms and receding farther into the room. Mikey, whose back was already as pressed up against the sink as it could’ve been, said nothing, but instead glared at Pete in a sickening manner.

“Who did you tell?” he barked, and shit, thought Frank, Pete looked genuinely scared. Pete instantly fired back an excuse, which was vulgar and rude, as one would expect from Pete, but Frank smiled nonetheless, because he had his conformation, and that was what he came for. But if the two were going to go on, then Frank might as well strap himself in. 

“I told Patrick, but what did you expect? I thought you were gonna tell Gerard t be honest,” Pete reasoned. Pete gave one last shrug and that was the final straw for Mikey. Frank leaned against the door to one of the stalls, pursed his lips to keep from laughing, and enjoyed the show. 

~

“So that’s what happened? You basically told them you were Doctor Phil and then they relayed their entire life story to you because Pete was being pissy? First off, Pete’s pissy literally every other day of the year, and secondly, if Mikey’s banging him then I’m pretty sure he’d’ve learned to deal with it by now. How long did you say this has been going on again?” Gerard asked.

“Not really sure. Pete said six months, Mikey said a week or two. I can’t figure out who I should believe,” Frank replied, making room for Gerard to slide over the back of the couch like slime. Gerard groaned as his body contorted until he was face down, his chin hanging off the part of the couch where you sit and his feet in midair off the back of it. Frank really, truly tried not to stare at his ass. He tried. 

“Anything else I should know? Since apparently my own brother doesn’t trust me enough for him to tell me who he’s doing,” Gerard was the human embodiment of bitterness. Frank huffed and kicked his legs up onto Gerard’s back.

“Well, not really. I caught them once at school. I didn’t see anything, but it was still really fucking weird.” By some miraculous turn of events, Gerard grunted tiredly, giving him to signal to dive into that story. Frank didn’t ask questions before moving forward. Sleep Gerard was not one to test. 

~

Fourth period was nearing its end, lunch was near, and what better time to have a smoke? Frank thought he was pretty cool, smoking in high school and all. He wandered into the bathroom, ready to light up and not give half a shit about any theorems for the next ten minutes. He opened the door, and there was one simple groan that was particularly human, and Frank clicked the lock shut. 

Ordinarily, he would’ve walked right the fuck out, that being none of his business, but this was the boys bathroom, and there was an eyeliner pencil by the sink and aside from him and Gerard, there was only one other person in their grade who wore eyeliner. He clicked his lighter, feeling the first rickety breaths heave and ho in his body, nicotine lighting up his veins with grey resilience. 

“Come on out, boys. I’m not a teacher, but I’m still gonna scold you,” he said, with the silky smooth arrogance he got from his cigarette. A quick puff of the grey release and out came the boys, sweaty brows, messy hair, flies and belts a little helter-skelter. 

Frank tilted his cigarette between his fingers, tapped some ash onto the shiny floors and gave the two a satisfying and yet condescending look. 

“Alright, let me get to it. I’ll leave you two be in no time. First of all, lock the door. I could’ve been the principal and you two would’ve been in so much more shit, okay, so get your shit together. Secondly,” he paused. “Yeah, there is no secondly, aside from the fact you two need to grow up and stop banging at school. Don’t be those kids. Brendon is already that kid, so don’t take it away from him.” 

Mikey and Pete looked at him for a moment, as if they were waiting upon something. Frank took another slow drag from his cig, making him feel so much more important and powerful than he really was. 

“If you two are expecting me to leave, hold the fuck on cause I’m not leaving until I finish my smoke break. You two, however, can get out anytime.” They were gone faster than the blink of an eye. 

~

“That’s lame. I can’t believe my brother is so lame. I thought I was the lame one,” Gerard sighed, rolling around, as his face had become quite like a blueberry. Frank snorted and reminisced on his bathroom smoking sessions. He decided he needed more of those in his life. 

“Yeah well, he is getting more dick than you. How’s that make you feel?” Frank teased, kneeing him lightly.

“Pete doesn’t even have a dick, so that doesn’t even count. But still…” he sighed. Frank tilted his head in the most mocking way ever.

“Yeah…” he sighed apathetically. “You have been in quite the dry spell lately. Uh oh, what are we gonna do about that?” Gerard groaned and kicked him quite hard in the dick. 

“Nothing now.”

Frank curled into a ball and nodded painfully in agreement. Gerard giggled, deep in thought, and turned his head back to a still grimacing Frankie.

“More importantly, why did you say ‘we’? ‘We’ aren’t having anything to do with my sex life. That only involves me. Unless you were hitting on me…” Gerard trailed off, leaving his words to form a different question all together. 

The striking pain Frank was in wore off just in time for him to hear the last comment, and for the second time during that conversation, Frank opened only one eye. Despite his continually throbbing crotch, he still managed to make eye contact. Pained, but still just as fierce and questionable. 

Using the remainder, Frank went completely out of the box, and surged up and kissed Gerard. It was a struggle. He let it linger for a few seconds, waiting to act as though waiting to see if a flat line responded to compressions. Nothing happened. He sat back, now on his knees. Gerard was either refusing to open his eyes or had fallen asleep, which left and eerie lack of communication that melted Frank into a puddle of worries and testosterone. 

Gerard’s eyes fluttered open, just as dramatic as Sleeping Beauty. 

“Okay there’s two ways this can go. You’ll either get up and leave or you’ll-“ Gerard jolted forward so violently, their teeth crashed together, making for a painful but fulfilling kiss. Frank bowled him over, nestling in between his legs moving in such ways that made Frank glad no one else was home. 

~

Out of pure human nature and teenage hormones, one thing led to another and the next thing either of them knew, the couch needed to be steam cleaned and they both needed showers. Presumably not together. 

“I can’t believe we-“

“Oh my fucking God I-“

“Shit, what about Mikey, he’s my best friend-“

“Years of friendship down the drain-“

And then there was the first moment of silence in a long while. Frank turned his head to Gerard while Gerard stared at the ceiling from the floor next to him, a blanket draped around his waist. Frank was face down on the couch, still breathing heavily.

“Jesus Christ, is it bad I don’t regret that?” he blurted out. Gerard looked over at him and raised his eyebrows sadly. 

“Is it bad that I don’t either?” 

There was a slam from downstairs.

“GERARD I’M SORRY THAT I DIDN’T TELL YOU I’M BANGING PETE BUT NOW YOU KNOW AND- SERIOUSLY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” 

“This is not happening to us too. I will not be that lame,” Frank yelped, hopping to his feet and grabbing his clothes. Gerard rubbed his eyes and laughed.

“We’re already lame,” he sighed. Frank turned around and smiled a little half smile. 

“Yeah.”

***

“GERARD WHERE ARE- FUCKING CHRIST-"


End file.
